


「　Old 　love.　」

by Senayasumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How do these tags work, M/M, Ousama is home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senayasumi/pseuds/Senayasumi
Summary: But, he's contented with this invisible distance. Staying not too far to forsake him once more, yet not too close for feelings to rekindle buried love and all sorts.





	「　Old 　love.　」

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the Checkmate event and Lionheart before reading this to understand some parts better! This is an absolutely short drabbly from Sena's point of view, but I hope this can be satisfying enough? Enjoy~

❝ ... You're back. Hey, are you finally going to retake your throne? ❞ He says, brilliant blue staring out into the vast stretch of an emptied audience. Listening to the anxious beating of his own heart. Incomprehension whether it belonged to the voice of his far expired yearning or the anticipation in holding an almost foreign touch that had been long absent from his grasp. Compromising with himself that all he needed to know was the simple exhale of long delayed relief.

His King was finally back, standing right beside him as they overlooked the shared view of subtle emptiness left by their audience's wake.

❝ You don't have to do it now..❞ He speaks with unforeseen gentleness in his tone, almost as if coaxing conversation with an elusive child (And that was exactly how Leo was as a person), ❝ But, I'll be here to help you, you know. ❞ Trembling hands cupping desperately mended broken glass. The cracks and loose shards still evident.

He finally musters courage and glances back to a face he hadn't gazed upon in such a long time, features still so vigorous and innocent.. He had almost forgotten how long had it been since he had last seen him eye to eye. If he could, he would have embraced him thoroughly and chided him of his misconduct.

Instead, he remains dormant. The invisible distance ridged in between.

Words that would have came out... didn't. Still awestruck by how unreal it was to stand beside him, unsure on what to do. Grasping his hand tighter as if he could lose him the next moment.

Telling himself that all he wished for right now was to vow protection over this ghost of a tattered King. Nothing more, nothing less.

❝ We'll cut down anyone who stands in our path; just like always. ❞ Firm resolve in the tone of his voice, he stuck through with an honesty he had brutally learnt. Still finding the taste of straightforward affection unfashionable towards the presence of an Old Love.

He would have wondered why he couldn't speak of words he had longed to pour out of his lips, but it was at that moment he had came to a realization..

and that he was a coward to love someone whom he had obliviously witnessed their befall.

An inability to desensitize and have peace from a self-proclaimed guilt. He was the reason he had gotten hurt, after all...

If it weren't for the fixation his friend had for him, he could have been saved. If it weren't for all the inspiration fed to his work from the love of admiring his features, he could have been saved.

If it weren't for his coward of a mouth that was speechless when he could have saved him,

He would have been saved.

He exhales a tired breath, tugging him off without any further words, ❝ ...Give it some thought, alright? Let's get back to the others. ❞ 

But, he's contented with this invisible distance. Staying not too far to forsake him once more, yet not too close for feelings to rekindle buried love and all sorts.

This broken glass can be beautiful again if you leave it alone and watch from afar. Promising to wipe it's dust and keep it from harm's way.

And that's how he intends it all to be.


End file.
